Blondes
by Fishified
Summary: While posing as Julia Thorne, Sydney had an encounter with Sark. The outcome was far from expected, and neither will ever know what her motives truly were. Sarkney. ::Theme 29::


**Blondes**

_Summary:_ While posing as Julia Thorne, Sydney had an encounter with Julian Sark. The outcome was nothing like either of them expected and, Sark suspects, he'll never know exactly what her motives were. Sarkney.

She introduced herself as a contract killer. He called himself an interested third party, and ex-associate of Mr. Sloane. That, if nothing else, made it worthwhile for her. They set up a place to meet.

She didn't contact Kendall beforehand; it was too trivial to risk exposure for, and she would tell him if anything concrete showed up. Besides – she was always ready for anything.

He informed his superiors – captors, really – that if this went wrong, if the contract killer discovered that he was wired and only really a bait, she would kill him. They didn't mind.

She almost laughed out loud when her contact appeared at the entrance of the restaurant. Always careful, the CIA was – not even letting Kendall into the loop with something like this. Kendall might have warned her, if he'd realized that the agency was sending Sark in to meet with her. Obviously as another fruitless bait for Lazarey's 'murderer'. This was an incredibly ironic situation. He was probably wired, and she couldn't let her agency know that she was still alive. She got up and started to leave.

Too late; he'd seen her. It looked like Kendall would have to tidy up after her once again, then.

He was amazed when he saw whom he was talking to. She introduced herself as Julia Thorne and he didn't question it, though continued staring at her. It was an alias of hers he'd never seen before. She looked very different – her hair was blonde, for one thing, but there was a different aura about her. Cold. Powerful.

He'd always liked blondes.

She reminded herself not to let her obvious distaste for him show through. If she stayed trained, calculated, and kept her face down, it was possible to still maintain cover.

It wasn't working. She made a hasty excuse, and got up to leave.

He chased after her, this time with a personal stake. He wanted to find out who she really was – or thought she was – and where she'd been all this time. It was obvious to him that she didn't remember him at all.

Besides; he'd always fantasized about her, and maybe now she would give him a chance. It was a selfish reason, but when had he been anything else?

She ran from him, dodging expertly, loosing herself in the rush hour crowd. She was always careful when she met new contacts but then again, Sark had always been quite the expert tracker.

He ran after her, not always knowing where she was going but always able to keep that blonde head in his line of view. She was as fit as always, with excellent skills as an agent, and the way she ran was pure Sydney. Some things never changed.

She ran into an alley and, too late, realized it was a dead end. It didn't matter; she was versatile, and could get herself out of any sticky situation. That speculation soon changed, however, when Sark ran around the same corner and pointed a gun directly at her head.

He knew he wouldn't fire, even if she gave him a chance to. Unless, of course, it was between his life and hers. Sark's loyalties shifted often, but never away from himself. He knew he was being tracked; the CIA would be here at any moment, ready to take 'Julia Thorne' into custody. As if they could.

She walked slowly towards him, hands held up in the air, and knew that he was distracted. With a swift kick, she knocked the gun from his hand, and then the fight began.

They were equally matched. His year in custody had not done his body much good, but then again, neither had her time with the Covenant. Many blows were traded, and he finally took advantage of her one misstep, pinning her against the wall.

She closed her eyes against the sharp pain piercing her skull, but didn't stop thinking for even one moment. He'd always had a fetish with her, and in a situation like this, she didn't know what else to do. It was after all, a last resort.

She leant in and kissed him, taking him completely by surprise. He relaxed, and kissed her back passionately. This was her opportunity. She knew exactly what she had to do to get free, and how she could do it. Hell, she even had the best window of opportunity one could hope for. But she couldn't. She couldn't tear herself away and the only thing she could do, the only thing she wanted to do, was drown in his kiss.

Sydney Bristow wouldn't have done it. Sydney Bristow was trained, disciplined. Sydney Bristow didn't simply follow her heart. But then again...Sydney Bristow was gone, and Julia Thorne had a lot of things Sydney Bristow could only wish for.

She kissed him back. Passionately.Perhaps blondes did have more fun, after all.


End file.
